The present invention relates to the field of baby bottle constructions in general, and more particularly to an ergonomically designed baby bottle.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. D356,160, D337,271, D335,450, D420,448, D423,107, 3,145,867, 4,676,387, 4,703,863, 5,263,599, 5,316,160, 5,531,338, and 5,807,156, the prior art is replete with varying baby bottle sizes and constructions. Some of these are configured to facilitate washing, with little or no consideration given to the need for the caregiver to hold the bottle. Still others appear to be configured to facilitate holding of the bottle by an infant. Most, if not all, bottles neglect the special needs that arise when feeding premature infants.
While the prior art constructions may be adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical premature infant feeding bottle. In particular, the prior art fails to disclose a bottle sized and constructed to (1) allow a care giver to hold the infant and bottle in the same hand during the feeding process, (2) enhance a caregiver""s grasp of the bottle and comfort while gripping the bottle, (3) increase control during the feeding process, and (4) simplify the feeding process.
Moreover, given the recent increase in multiple birth events attributable to both fertility drugs and in vitro techniques, a problem has arisen for those parents who are faced with feeding multiple newborns at regular intervals. As a consequence of the foregoing situation, a need has arisen for a new and improved ergonomically designed baby bottle construction that will simplify the feeding process and substantially reduce the wrist fatigue experienced by parents and caregivers who spend hours a day coping with multiple infant feedings or the feeding of premature infants.
The present invention recognizes and addresses disadvantages of prior art constructions and methods, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved baby bottle.
This and other objects may be achieved by a baby formula bottle including an upper and lower circular shaped cylindrical body portion having a first radius, and a central elliptical shaped cylindrical body portion intermediate the circular shaped cylindrical upper and lower body portions, where the center portion has a minor axis and a major axis radius that are each smaller than the first radius. The bottle also includes a cylindrical top portion located proximate the upper body portion and that is adapted to receive a removable closure. The cylindrical top portion further includes a first helical thread formed on its outer circumference, a top rim surface, and an annular flange on the outer circumference and axially located below the first helical thread. A plurality of frangible breakaway tongues may removably attach an anti-tamper ring to the bottom rim of the closure. The ring also has radially inwardly extending ridges for engaging a bottom surface of the annular flange, whereby the ring removably secures the closure to the cylindrical top portion.
The closure includes an annular cap and an annular end wall defining an aperture therein. A nipple having a radially extending annular flange with a maximum outer radius substantially equal to the inner radius of the annular cap is press fit into the under side of the annular cap. A second helical thread formed on the inner circumference of the annular cap receives the first thread for removably securing the annular cap to the cylindrical top portion. Compressing the outer edge portion of the nipple flange between the bottom surface of the annular end wall and the top rim portion forms a liquid-tight seal as the closure is screwed onto the cylindrical top portion.